CFOS 5: Slip Hunters
Slip Hunters is the fifth episode of Clash For Object Supremacy. Transcript Green Face: Hi, Balloony. Balloony: Hi, Green Face. Green Face: I know we’re on separate teams, but I wanted to show you something! Balloony: What is it? Green Face: It’s my wood hut! Follow me! Balloony: But where is it? Green Face: It’s in the forest that we were close to during the first challenge! Balloony: Oh, cool. Green Face: So are you going to follow me? Balloony: Sure. Broken Bone: I suppose I’ll come too. walk into the forest, and they come across it Green Face: Here it is! In all of its glory! Broken Bone: Nice job, I guess. Green Face: You can sit on this log, and there’s a fire, and a little chest under here! Balloony: That’s really impressive, Green Face! Green Face: Thanks! Broken Bone: Do you want to stay here for a while? Green Face: Yeah. I could add some things to it! Balloony: But Broken Bone! We’ll miss the challenge! camera pans to -1, looking inside the forest -1: Huh-pants. I can see somethin’ in there. Candy Corn: Me too! There’s Green Face, Broken Bone and Balloony. At least, I think it’s them... -1: Not them! Look! points to a figure in the distance Candy Corn: Oh yeah, that. It looks so cool! -1: But what is it? Maybe it’s SLENDERMAN!! Candy Corn: Everyone knows he’s not real. -1: Whatever! Keep looking-poos. camera cuts to the 3 in the forest Green Face: So, who do you think will be eliminated? Balloony: Snowball. He just doesn’t seem like the guy who would win a season. Broken Bone: Green Face, there’s something in the distance. Green Face: What is it? Broken Bone: Wait - I’ve seen him before! thing comes closer, and it’s revealed to be Unknowny Unknowny: Hello. Green Face: Ahhhhhhhhh! Balloony: Ahhhhhhhhh! Broken Bone: Who are you? What do you want? Unknowny: I am Unknowny. I wanted to be in the show, but it was already full. Green Face: O-o-Oh man, that s-sucks. Unknowny: It does, but Question Box is an imbecile. A blockhead, if you will, since he IS a block. Balloony: Hahaha! Funny joke- Unknowny: THIS ISN’T FUNNY. LAUGH AT ME AND FORKS WILL COME YOUR WAY. Balloony: O-Oh jeez.... Broken Bone: So you didn’t make it into the show. Get over it. There’ll probably be a second season anyway. Unknowny: GET OVER IT!? YOU IDIOT. I WILL KILL EVERYONE YOU KNOW. Green Face: RUN! three run out of the forest, and trip over. They land at Question Box’s feet. Question Box: You 3! We were looking for you so we could start the challenge! -1: I saw them. They were chased by an ominous figure. Pen: That sounds scary! Snowball: But I wanna see that guy! I hope the challenge involves going into that forest. Question Box: Well, the challenge is forest-related! Snowball: Yeah! Pen: But what are we doing in the forest? Question Box: I’ve hidden paper slips in the forest. They each have a value! Bring them to me to earn your team points. Red slips are worth 1 point, blue slips are worth 5 points and gold slips are worth 10 points! Fire Exity: Ooh! Question Box: Well then, in you go! -1: Well, time to look for dem slips! Spikey Ruler: Yeah, go do that. -1: I will! I want a gold slip! Donut: Well -1, they must be pretty rare. -1: I don’t care! I’m getting them! Donut: Jeez, I was just saying. -1: I’m getting a gold slip, doody-doo. Candy Corn: -1, that was a little mean! -1: But, Candy Corn: What? -1: I’m free! Candy Corn: Yeah, but don’t be mean to Donut. Suitcase: Yes! A blue slip! Pen: That’s a good find. Snowball: I found a trash red slip. Pen: Still, it could help. Suitcase: Let’s show em’ to Question Box! Pen: Okay! Candy Corn: See, -1? Let’s get to work finding those darn slips! -1: I found a red one! Candy Corn: Nice! Let’s go. run over to Question Box Question Box: Did you find a slip? -1: Yep. Question Box: Can you give it to me? -1: Yep. passes it over Question Box: Oof. This is a chocolate wrapper. Candy Corn: Oh man, better luck next time! -1: WHAT THE? THAT IS SO DUMB! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Question Box: Just go find another! The Win Maniacs are currently in the lead. Xbox Logo: Team! We’re at a disadvantage! We have little team members! Pea: Oh no! Glovey: Don’t worry guys. I found us a blue slip. Cherries (1): Cool! Cherries (2): I found a red slip. Cherries (1): Did you? Cherries (2): Yeah! Look! Cherries (1): That’s a red slip alright. Cherries (2): Let’s show it to Question Box! Question Box: Nice, a red slip. Glovey: I got a blue slip! Question Box: Good job, Glovey! Green Face: Hey Broken Bone, I’m nervous... Broken Bone: Nervous? Why? Green Face: Unknowny... He was just so scary! Broken Bone: Yeah, he was. If he comes back, don’t worry... Green Face: Should we just run? Broken Bone: Yes! Make a run for it! Green Face: But what about the challenge? Broken Bone: Oh, we’ll win- Green Face: But we’re losing! Broken Bone: Look at this. It’s a blue slip. We’re okay. Green Face: Phew. Broken Bone: No need to freak out. Spikey Ruler: Hey, guys! Doing well, I hope? Broken Bone: I got a blue slip, that’s pretty good. Green Face: I got nothing. Spikey Ruler: I’m going back to Question Box, since I found 2 red slips! Broken Bone: Congrats, I guess. Green Face: Let’s go, then! Spikey Ruler: You can stay here, finding slips. Green Face: Okay, then! Marker: Team! Have you found any slips? Fire Exity: Well, I’m looking through this bush for slips! Snowball: I’m eating these berries- Fire Exity: SNOWBALL! Snowball: What? Pen: The berries are fine. Fire Exity: They’re poisonous! Snowball: No they’re not! Balloony: Hey, I found a red slip! Snowball: And I found a gold slip, I think. Maybe it’s red, I can’t really see well... Fire Exity: Your vision’s blurring! A sign of dizziness. Suitcase: You’re saying he’s being affected by the berries? Fire Exity: Yeah! Snowball: Awwwww mannnnnn..... scene cuts to Snowball’s vision, showing it frantically shaking, and swirling patterns appearing in front of him. This continues until it is just him walking around in a multi-coloured mess. Suitcase: Is he okay? Question Box: Okay, The Imaginators and The Cool Crew are fighting for 1st, whereas the Win Maniacs are 10 points below them both! Marker: I’m just going to get some slips. Fire Exity: Don’t worry! I’m going to give Question Box these red slips. Marker: Cool! Pea: Come on, guys! We need to beat Spikey Ruler! Cherries (1): Don’t worry, we’re searching. Cherries (2): Hang on! Is that... Cherries (1): Is that a chocolate wrapper? Cherries (2): It’s a golden slip! Glovey: Oh my gosh! Really? Cherries (2): Yeah! Xbox Logo: Let’s go to Question Box then! go over to Question Box Question Box: Oh my gosh! A gold slip! You are now ahead of The Imaginators! Spikey Ruler: Are they now? Well, I have a red slip! Question Box: Nice work, but they are still ahead of you. Donut: Dangit! Let’s keep looking. cuts to The Win Maniacs Pen: Snowball! Where are you going? Fire Exity: You haven’t helped AT ALL! Balloony: Meanwhile we’ve been working to find slips! Suitcase: We’ll lose at this rate... Snowball: hehehehehe... Balloony: Knock it off, Snowball! Snowball: Hahahahaha!! Suitcase: Oh man, this is weird. Pen: Uh, any luck on the ol’ slips? Suitcase: Well, I found a blue slip! Pen: A blue slip? That could potentially pull in a victory! Question Box: The Challenge is nearly over! ! Block: So, who’s winning? Question Box: Oh! You’ve been quiet! Also, The Cool Crew are in the lead. ! Block: I have, haven’t I? Question Box: Yeah, they can come to you with their slips if you want. Suitcase: I have a blue slip! ! Block: Good job. 5 Points to you. You are now ahead of The Imaginators. Suitcase: Yes! Question Box: See? That’s all you have to do! Xbox Logo: I have a red slip! ! Block: That earns your team a point. You are still in 1st. Donut: I have a red slip! Question Box: Your team is still in last, but nice work. ! Block: Shouldn’t the challenge be over yet? Spikey Ruler: I have a gold slip! Question Box: Awesome! Your team is now in 2nd, and The Win Maniacs is now in last! The challenge is over. Donut: YES! -1: YAY! ! Block: Everyone, exit the forest! Snowball: Wha? What happened? Pen: We lost, Snowball. Fire Exity: You could’ve helped us! Snowball: Really? Ohhh.... Marker: I’m kinda nervous now that I don’t have the Spite token... Fire Exity: That was a good use of it, though! Let’s go. leave the forest, and go to Question Box Question Box: Okay, go to the voting booth to vote on a member of The Win Maniacs. Balloony: I’m so nervous! Green Face: Hmm... I don’t know who to vote, who are you voting, Broken Bone? Broken Bone: I’m voting Pen. First, he betrayed us for Snowball. Which leads me to my next point! It means that The Win Maniacs can be stuck with people like Snowball who don’t do anything in challenges. Green Face: Huh. Good point, but I’m voting Fire Exity. Broken Bone: Okay, you do you. montage of them voting plays Cherries (1): Okay! Cherries (2): Let’s see who’s going home! Cherries (1): Glovey, are you excited? Glovey: Totally! Pea: Me too! Xbox Logo: I’m kinda excited, just happy we won. Question Box: Time to show the votes. Balloony, you are safe since you got no votes. Also, the prizes are pineapples! Balloony: Yay! ! Block: Also safe is Marker. Marker: Yippee! Pineapple for me! Question Box: The next person who’s staying another day is Pen. Pen: Phew! I thought I was being eliminated. Question Box: That leaves Suitcase, Snowball and Fire Exity. Suitcase: Which one of us is safe? Question Box: Fire Exity. You are safe next. Fire Exity: Well then! I get a pineapple! ! Block: Well, that leaves Suitcase and Snowball. Which one of you two will be leaving? Suitcase: What have I done to get so many votes? Question Box: It’s what you haven’t done. So far in this show, you haven’t really done much to make you stand out. You’re just a filler contestant at most. Suitcase: That’s really rude! We have feelings too! Snowball: And me? Question Box: Well, you haven’t done much either. You DID fire for your team in Episode 3, but that’s it really. Also, you were the reason that your team lost! Snowball: Okay, we got that cleared up. I wanna see who’s going to the Cloud Chamber! Xbox Logo: You don’t wanna go there. Question Box: Snowball, you are... Suitcase: gasp ! Block: Eliminated. Suitcase, you get a pineapple! Suitcase: Oh my gosh! ! Block, my heart skipped a beat. You scared me to death, really! Snowball: No! I really wanted those darn powers! Question Box: Well, you were a hindrance to your team. Glovey: So long, Snowball! Snowball: Sorry we never really got to hangout. Glovey: Yeah, sucks. Snowball: Well, guess you deserve to win more. Peace! is sent to the cloud chamber, and flung away Pen: No... Fire Exity: Are you sad he’s gone? Pen: Well, Yeah! He was my best pal, and the fact he’s gone is so sad. Fire Exity: Well, maybe he wasn’t the best friend. Pen: How dare you say something like that! Fire Exity: I know.... Donut: I know I should be back with my team, but what Fire Exity is trying to say is that a true friend wouldn’t ruin it for your team. They would be there to help you. Was Snowball a true friend? Pen: You’re right. You, Fire Exity, are a true friend. Someone who helped me in the challenge, and now too. That’s what friends do. Stinger cuts to the Cloud Chamber Knife: How dare Xbox Logo gets to leave! Soap: Dumb Fire Exity got me eliminated. arrives Snowball: Hi, guys. Blue Tetramino: So, what are ya’ in for? Snowball: Being the reason my team lost. Eating berries and getting dizzy, so I didn’t help out. Knife: Ouch. Lightbulb: We’re all in for a reason, that’s for sure. Category:CFOS Category:Things by ButterBlaziken230 Category:Episodes